Cinnamon Rolls
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Meyrin sering kabur saat bertemu dengan Charles tapi cinnamon rolls yang dibawa Charles tidak bisa ditolaknya. Bagaimana caranya Charles tahu kalau Meyrin menyukai cinnamon rolls? Kado untuk Nanas RabbitFox. [PhippsMeyrin]


Meyrin suka pemandangan saat senja menghias langit. Meyrin suka saat langit London berwarna seperti kulit jeruk dengan semu-semu merah yang memukau. Saat langit sedang indah-indahnya seperti itu, biasanya Meyrin akan berada di beranda kamar apartemennya dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Tapi, gadis berambut sewarna plum dan mata yang menyalin warna langit siang itu sudah lama tidak melakukannya karena...

"Meyrin!"

Meyrin otomatis memekik dan refleks menutupi wajahnya yang selalu bersemu merah karena malu setiap kali mendapati si laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platinum melambai ke arahnya dari beranda di sampingnya.

Meyrin melompat kembali ke dalam kamar apartemennya, meninggalkan cangkir tehnya, dan menutup pintu menuju beranda lalu menarik tirainya.

Di luar sana, Charles Phipps, lelaki yang barusan berhasil membuat pipi Meyrin merah habis-habisan itu, masih berdiri dengan tangan setengah terangkat dan alis bertaut.

Dalam hati si pemilik rambut pirang platinum itu bertanya-tanya. Salah apa dia dengan teman satu kampusnya yang satu itu? Seingatnya, dia hanya menyapa gadis itu beberapa kali di kampus dan mengajaknya pulang bersama sebelum akhirnya tingkah Meyrin menjadi seperti ini.

Charles harus mencari tahu sekarang.

* * *

 **A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

 **"Cinnamon Roll"**

 **Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Tobosho**

 **Untuk Nanas Rabbitfox (semoga sukaaa)**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Orang yang pertama kali Charles jumpai adalah Finnian, bocah SMA dengan tenaga super yang biasa kerja sambilan di swalayan tak jauh dari apartemennya. Bocah itu sering Charles lihat bermain-main di tempat Meyrin setiap akhir pekan.

Beruntung, ketika Charles menemuinya di belakang swalayan, pemuda dengan rambut pirang stroberi dan poni berantakan juga bola mata biru besar itu sedang asyik kipas-kipas dengan topi berkebunnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

"Hai, Finni," sapa Charles ringan. Pemuda itu terkejut, tidak menyangka akan dihampiri orang semacam Charles yang agak anti dekat-dekat dengan orang susah macam Finnian. "Kak Charles!" Finnian tetap menyahut riang.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan padamu,"

"Soal?"

"Meyrin," jawabnya. "Dia dekat denganmu, bukan? Dia pernah cerita sesuatu—tentangku, misalnya?"

"Huh? Kak Meyrin?"

"Hu-uh." Charles mengangguki. Dia menatap lurus-lurus Finnian yang masih berlumur peluh dan sedang berpikir itu.

"Kak Meyrin nggak pernah cerita soal Kak Charles, tuh," Finnian menjawab. "Kak Meyrin belakangan ini juga jarang kemari dan aku juga jarang main-main lagi sama dia. Hmm, ada sesuatu ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok." Charles mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi, belakangan ini dia selalu menjauh dariku."

"Kalian, kan, satu kampus." Finnian memakai topi berkebunnya. "Kenapa nggak tanya langsung saja?"

"Meyrin selalu lari duluan,"

"Wah, mungkin Kak Charles sudah melakukan sesuatu! Sesuatu yang mengerikan, mungkin,"

Charles mengerutkan kening. "Misalnya?"

Finnian berpikir kembali. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit dari jari telunjuk parkir di dagunya. Melihat ekspresi Finnian yang seperti itu membuat Charles bertanya-tanya—sebenarnya Finnian umur berapa tahun, sih?

"Mengintip!" Finnian tiba-tiba berseru. "Kamar kalian, kan, sebelahan! Mungkin Kak Charles tidak sengaja mengintip tapi Kak Meyrin tahu dan sekarang Kak Meyrin menghindari Kak Charles karena Kak Charles me—hmpft!"

"BERISIK, FINNI!" Charles cepat membungkam mulut Finnian dengan tangannya, tidak mau terus-terusan ditatap curiga satu pegawai yang entah kenapa bisa ada di dekat pintu. Lalu, Finnian meronta, memukul-mukul telapak tangan Charles—minta dilepas.

Charles melepaskannya, tepat saat pegawai itu kembali hilang ke dalam bangunan dan Finnian nyaris habis napas.

"KAK CHARLES KETERLALUAN!" Finnian tahu-tahu merajuk sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku hampir mati kehabisan napas! Kalau aku mati, bagaimana nanti nasib Pluto?!" Charles baru ingat kalau tujuan hidup anak di depannya ini cuma untuk anjing raksasa piaraannya. Charles cengo seketika. "Aku mau balik kerja!"

Dan sejurus kemudian, Finnian sudah balik kanan bubar jalan. Charles mengurut kening—dia memang sudah salah tanya orang.

* * *

Orang kedua yang Charles tanya adalah Baldroy, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Bard, pria kebangsaan Amerika yang kebetulan sering pergi ke klub menembak dengan Meyrin. Charles berharap pria pirang yang hobi merokok disamping hobinya menembak itu, bisa memberinya jawaban yang cukup memuaskan.

Demi Ratu, Charles tidak mau Meyrin terus memekik dan menghindarinya seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat dan menyangka kalau Charles semacam penjahat mesum?

Dan kebetulan, Charles cepat menemui Bard karena pria sedang duduk-duduk santai bersama ponselnya di taman tak jauh dari swalayan tempat Finnian bekerja.

"Halo, Bard." Charles menyapa lesu—masih gondok karena tingkah Finnian tadi.

"Oh, hai, Phipps!" Bard mengangkat wajah dari layar ponselnya dan menyahut riang. "Tumben sekali orang sepertimu ada di luar."

Charles mendengus.

"Aku mau tanya-tanya soal Meyrin. Dia ada cerita sesuatu tentangku?"

"Huh, Meyrin?"

Entah kenapa, Charles punya perasaan kalau dia akan sama kecewanya seperti saat ia bertanya pada Finnian. Habisnya, reaksi Bard sama seperti reaksi Finnian setelah Charles melemparkan pertanyaannya soal Meyrin.

"Dia tidak ada cerita apa-apa soal dirimu padaku."

Betul, kan? Charles membatin.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Charles garuk kepala. "Bukan seperti itu juga, sih. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghindariku."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Bard dengan nada curiga.

 _Jangan lagi._

Bard mau jadi orang kesekian yang berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang keparat mesum?

"Memang mengajaknya pulang bersama salah, ya?" tanya Charles sekaligus mengungkapkan fakta sebenarnya. "Meyrin tiba-tiba menghindariku sejak aku mengajaknya pulang beberapa waktu yaang lalu."

Tiba-tiba Bard menyeringai. Charles punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Aku tahu solusinya!" Bard berseru. Jarinya dijentikkan dan seringainya kian lebar.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau Funtom, kan?" Charles mengangguk. "Nah, kau pergi ke sana dan tanya Sebastian kue yang sering dibeli Meyrin."

"Untuk apa?"

"BURUAN PERGI! TOKONYA SEBENTAR LAGI TUTUP!"

Charles didorong tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun. Setelah dirasa sudah agak jauh, Bard berkacak pinggang sembari tertawa geli.

"Dasar pemula."

* * *

Charles betul-betul mengunjungi Funtom. Sebastian, si pelayan toko, kebetulan sedang mengelap meja saat Charles menginjakkan kakinya di toko yang menjual berbagai jenis manisan dan kue itu.

"Halo, Tuan Phipps." Kali ini, Charles disapa duluan oleh si pelayan toko dengan sejuta fans itu. "Hai, Sebastian." Charles menyahut sembari berjalan menuju deretan etalase.

"Mencari kue atau manisan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Charles. Dia kini sedang berjongkok di etalase yang memamerkan berbagai jenis cupcake. "Meyrin suka beli kue apa di sini?"

"Meyrin?" Lalu, Sebastian lalu mengulas senyum penuh makna. "Dia suka cinnamon roll yang ada di sana."

"Aku ambil satu!" sambar Charles. Sebastian beralih dari pekerjaannya mengelap meja ke balik etalase. "Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu, ya?" Tiba-tiba, Charles merona hebat. "A-Apa?! Tentu saja bukan, Sebastian. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku dan perempuan, hahaha." Charles tertawa garing.

"Kudengar Nona Meyrin menyukaimu, lho."

"Huh? APA?!"

* * *

Charles salah tingkah sekarang. Kalau dari awal ia tahu kalau tingkah aneh Meyrin disebabkan karena perasaan gadis itu padanya, Charles tidak akan penasaran dan jadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

—Oh, Charles juga perlu mengacungkan jempol kalau kepekaan Sebastian tentang perasaan perempuan betul-betul hebat. Laki-laki itu hanya mengamati tingkah Meyrin dan cepat sekali dia mengasumsikan kalau Meyrin sedang menyukai Charles. Luar biasa.

Charles tidak menyangka kalau akan ada gadis yang akan menyukainya. Entah sudah berapa kali Charles jatuh cinta dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Charles ditolak. Menjadi salah satu tentara di barisan laki-laki tertolak seperti Charles yang satu lagi—Charles Grey—dan Grelle Sutcliffe, membuat Charles bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya apa yang salah dari dirinya?

Apa karena dia terlalu kaku?

Lagipula, saat Charles mengajak Meyrin pulang bersama selepas pulang dari kampus tidak lebih karena ingin pulang bersama. Mereka, kan, berada di arah yang sama bahkan ada di gedung apartemen yang sama dan memiliki kamar yang bersebelahan. Memangnya salah?

Entahlah. Charles tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menghadapi gadis plum itu dan menyerahkan kue yang dibelinya. Karena sayang juga uangnya kalau cinnamon roll di tangan tidak jadi diberikan. Charles, kan, tidak begitu suka makanan manis.

Kini Charles berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Meyrin. Jarinya terangkat, sudah siap menekan bel interkom. Tapi, dia enggan—dia harus bicara apa coba?

Ingin rasanya Charles berteriak dan menjedutkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

Demi Ratu, ini pertama kalinya Charles canggung untuk menemui seseorang!

Charles menarik napas dalam-dalam dan pelan menekan bel di interkom.

"Siapa?" Dari interkom terdengar suara Meyrin bertanya. "Ini Phipps, Charles Phipps."

Bisa Charles dengar nyaring pekikan Meyrin dari dalam. Charles menghela napas lagi—dia betul-betul merasa seperti penjahat sekarang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," katanya lagi. "Tolong buka pintunya, Meyrin."

Tak ada jawaban. Charles tambah salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Charles dapat melihat wajah Meyrin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus meski menunduk dalam-dalam. Jari telunjuk diadunya pelan dan bibirnya bergetar, kentara sekali kalau dia malu-malu.

Setengah mati Charles menyapa Meyrin kali ini. "Hai, Meyrin."

"Ha-halo,"

"Ini aku kelebihan membeli kue. Kau mau?"

Meyrin melihat kotak cinnamon roll di tangan Charles dan seketika matanya berbinar. Cinnamon roll bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditolaknya begitu saja.

Charles menyodorkan kotak cinnamon rollnya. "Te-tentu." Meyrin menerima kotak itu, tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku du-duluan kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Meyrin."

"Ah, sampai jumpa, Tuan Phipps."

Charles sudah kembali ke apartemennya sendiri saat Meyrin masih mematung, berdiri di depan pintunya dengan cinnamon roll pemberian Charles di tangan.

Aroma dari cinnamon roll mengusik hidung dan menyandarkannya. Meyrin pun masuk dan duduk meja makan lalu membuka kotak cinnamon roll. Ada secarik kertas rupanya yang menempel di kotak.

* * *

 **Untuk Nona Meyrin,**

 **Kau punya waktu kosong hari Sabtu ini? Kalau ada, temui aku di depan Funtom jam sebelas siang.**

 **PS: Jangan menghindariku lagi—aku tidak menggigit, kau tahu? Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan denganku, bilang saja.**

 **Tertanda,**

 **C. Phipps**

* * *

Seketika Meyrin lupa cara bernapas.

Dari mana Charles tahu kalau dia menyukainya?

* * *

Ini yang dikatakan Finnian saat bertemu dengan Bard di taman, tak lama setelah Charles beranjak (baca: diusir Bard) menuju Funtom.

"Bard, kau tahu? Kak Charles ternyata mesum."

Bard mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Finni, tolong bedakan ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta dan orang mesum,"

"Eh? Bukannya sama saja? Mereka yang jatuh cinta dan mesum sama-sama sering merona, kan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH!"

Bard menjitak kepala Finnian kesal. Pemuda yang satu ini, level pemulanya kelewat hancur.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NANAS, KEMBARANKU DARI TIM BINTANG TUJUH MIRAGEN, MAAP KADOMU DATANGNYA LAMA BEUD—SALAHIN TRIGONOMETRI YANG BIKIN PENING INI DEUHHH**

 **... maaf juga kalau ga memuaskan—dan OOC-nya semua karakter yang terlibat di sini. Judulnya juga... sama sekali nggak nyambung sama isinya orz  
**

 **YEAY! AKU AKHIRNYA BISA PRODUKSI FANFIKSI KE FANDOM YANG SATU INI /tumpengan/ MAKASIH YOO, KEMBARAN /ketjup**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaa~**

 **Last...**

 **Happy Birthday, Nanas. Semoga kamu makin dewasa, makin bijaksana, makin rajin (makinmasomakincintasamaotepenya /heh). AYO KITA KALAHKAN PROKRAS SAMA MAGER DAN BERJUANG MENUJU PTN/PTS/PTK YANG KITA CITA-CITAKAN! SEMANGGAAATTTT!**

 **With Love,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
